Pure Seduction
by Sakura4128
Summary: My story is different; it took in the modern age the two half brothers are the sons of one of the wealthiest family in Japan. And two sisters are living in a normal life together. Sess/Kik, Inu/Kik and some Inu/Kag. hope you enjoy! :D :D
1. Chapter 1

_**~Pure Seduction~**_

My story is different; it took in the modern age the two half brothers are the sons of one of the wealthiest family in Japan. And two sisters are living in a normal life together. Sess/Kik, Inu/Kik and some Inu/Kag but with a Huge tragedy.

Chapter 1

One-day morning, two girls walked on the streets hand to hand like an innocent children. One girl have long black hair up to her lower waist, skin as pale as snow and beauty that can out shine the moon that shine lie on top of the biggest cherry blossom tree and she is a 17 year old and her name is Kikyo. The other girl has also black raven hair but it shines when the sun rains down on her raven hair, not as long as Kikyo but bellow her shoulder and she has more vibe to it, she is beautiful as well like the sun is shining in the middle of autumn, she is only 17 years old and her name is Kagome.

'Kikyo's P.O.V'

It's my first day in Sekion high school and I don't feel nervous for some reasons, normal freshman's should get at least a bit nervous but for me… I don't feel any thing.

'Kagome's P.O.V'

OMG! I'm freaking out here! It's my first day in Sekion high school and I'm sweating like a dog…. Oh God please…. I hope Kikyo-nee and I fit in.

'Normal P.O.V'

"K-k-kikyo-nee…" Kagome was shaking all over and holding her sister's hand even tighter. But kikyo gentle gave her sister a warm smile.

"Don't worry…" Kikyo said. "I'm here…"

"Your right… I'm sorry Nee-Chan…" Kagome said.

"It's normal for people to get nervous…"

"Yeah… but why aren't you?"

"I don't know myself…"

"That's why you're so coolest!"

"Shall we go?" Kikyo turned and smiled at her again, Kagome took a deep breath and walked through the gates with Kikyo.

'**15 minutes later at class A-1' **

"Class we have 2 new students joining us today so… be nice" the whole class rose from there sits, except the silver hair male on the third row, stared out the window not caring about any thing that his classmates said.

He has silver hair below the waist and he got golden brown eyes are so heavenly and his teeth have one fang at his right and his looks can kill and he has an icy attitude. His Name is Sesshomaru.

_The class shouted:_

"Are they girls, boys or both?"

"Are they ugly, cute, or hot?"

"Are they nice?"

"Are they single?"

"Ok, ok that's enough…why don't you see for yourself." The teacher turned to the door

The doors open wide and two girls step in to the class the boy's jaws drop and drool.

'Sesshomaru's P.O.V'

The loud screams and howls of my classmate's makes my ears bleed I don't want to know, what the fuse is about because I don't care what the low species want.

"Ah kikyo you will seat beside Sesshomaru there…." I heard my name been called as I turned to the person next to me. I was surprised some people can be as beautiful as her, her long raven black hair, her pale snow-white skin, and for a moment I imagine the moon shining above her. She was simply magnificent. As I saw her sat next to me, she smiled sweetly at me.

"Hello. My names Kikyo, I hope we can get along well…" even she has sweet and quiet voice I thought of dragging her out the class, then to the janitors closet and make- Whoa! Why did I just think about that!? I'm getting to dizzy. I raised my hand and said.

"Teacher can I go to the clinic? I feel dizzy…"

"Really!? That's rare coming from you, well ok." I walked out the classroom and closed the door behind and sighed.

'That was to close…''Kikyo huh?''Kikyo's P.O.V'

I was shocked because what he just did. Did I do something wrong to upset him?

'Hey nee-chan!' I turned my head to where who was calling me, I saw my sister giving me 'WTF happened' look as I gave her my 'No clue' look we turned our attention to the teacher's lecture.

But I got to admit his hot and he looks smart too. Oh No! I can't fall for this! For him! No way… No freaking way, I'm falling in love just look what happened to mom. The image of my mom appeared how she suffer everything for us and the story what happened to her and dad.

I looked out the window and wonder why did he try to run from me?

'_Sesshomaru…' _his name echoed my mind.

'Normal P.O.V'

Neither of the two realized that they are falling for each other already,

Ahh~ Love…

.

.

.

Is it a blessing or a curse?

.

.

.

A miracle or a plague?

.

.

.

Love can do things to you unexpectedly…


	2. Sorry!

Guys I am so sorry!

Still working out the kinks…

And I have a huge writer's block!

And so busy with school and stuff -_-

I want to say I'm sorry.

I promise to try writing again and please be patient with me…

Thank you so much!


End file.
